Severus at the Frankenstein Place
by mortianna
Summary: Severus Snape takes a holiday and sees a light. He becomes a different man. or does he? warning: I'm not sure about the rating. There is slash here and an orgy but not so very graphic. I warned you!:-) COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Now, this is about the weirdest idea, I ever had. And that is saying something:-)

Completely out of character *said she blushing with embarrassment* - so you don't have to mention this special sin*gg*

Well, fell over an old CD and discovered – to my amazement – that I could sing every song (well, hum that is) and the images of the movie came flooding back through me. And then I looked and beheld: Severus!

And the look on his face when Franknfurter comes out of that elevator.

And he confided his adventure to me. 

And I simply had to tell you.

Don't tell him or he'll be not so very pleased with his devote servant:-)

Another influence was watching something more of the DVD of Texas (not only drooling over the In Demand-video, that is). She has a very nice video with people floating about in a swimming pool and kissing and stuff - very yummy – even if there's neither Alan nor Snape in it. I corrected that mistake:-)

The caress-quote is of course exactly that. A quote.-) *This woman is in urgent need of Dr. Franz Anton Mesmer* - well, I'm beginning to like these author's notes a bit too much…

The other quotes are from Private Lives – ach! Reminiscences!

Joke on the side: the ugly guy referred to is Riff Raff in the film, played by Richard O'Brien, who said lately he could have played Snape, too. Well, Richard, much as I loved you back THEN (he was indeed my favourite, my taste was warped even back in the 70's), and right as that may be, we all wouldn't be here then. Nothing personal really. Just matter of fact.

Enough digression, even for me:-)

Don't dream it, be it! 

Yes master!

*********************************

Severus in Frankenstein Land

- There's a light, over at the Frankenstein place - 

I.

„Bloody Hell". Severus Snape was not pleased. Not in the least. This damned forest was dark. And it was raining like hell. Forbidden place, it was. And this piece of paper, that Muggles used to find their way with, hadn't worked out in the least. Such a waste of time and money. He just couldn't find himself on it, as hard as he looked. 

He didn't know what he was supposed to do here, in the first place. This idiot Dumbledore. Holidays! For him! He hadn't had holidays for – blast it. He didn't need it.

He hadn't been that bad to that student. 

He had extinguished the fire that moron had managed to set to himself, after all, hadn't he?

Well, after some time just to make a point. What was teaching good for, if it didn't hurt? Just a bit.

Nothing that time and Poppy couldn't heal. 

There was a light.

Over at that – place.

Looked a lot like Hogwarts. Interesting. 

A castle. In the middle of a forest.

A school, perhaps?

He didn't care.

He was wet to the bones.

Exhausted.

And not a little – miffed. Even for him.

He made for that castle. Couldn't be worse than Hogwarts. Nothing could be worse than that. 

Potter wouldn't be there.

And there was a light. Definitely.


	2. chapter 2

II.

Ugh, that guy was ugly. Severus knew, of course, of some of the ruder names the students called him behind his back. But surely he was not as ugly as this one? And not as – untidy? The man's shirt was open, and the hair he had left hang in long strands over his shoulders. His eyes looked – disconcerting. This was not a normal muggle. But he had not been trained at Hogwarts, either. 

Does that matter now, Severus?, he asked himself. This place is considerably warmer and drier than this forest. That is all that matters.

But this guy is really weird. Why doesn't he say anything?

"Ahm, my name is Professor Severus Snape and I - lost my way. Could you help me?"

Splendid. That should do it. Humble enough. Thank god nobody knew him here.

The guy just looked at him with these deep penetrating eyes. Snape was irritated. He was a master in this game. Staring, disconcerting staring was what he could do in his sleep. But this guy had a way of doing it that was very strange indeed. Like he knew all his secrets. The secrets below belt line, that was. Which was a ridiculous notion, even for him. He had no such secrets. Luckily enough.

The man still didn't answer. But made way for him to answer. Perhaps he was deaf. Or couldn't speak. Then of course there was no use in feeling offended. If the poor idiot wasn't able to answer, it was fine. Well, not fine, but not that bad to get really vexed with it. 

He was struck as if by a gong when he entered the hall. There were a lot of people none of whom looked exactly reliable, even for wizards. He put on his haughtiest face and behaviour. But nobody took notice of him anyway. This strange guy was gone before he could ask him anything. 

And then there was music and the whole group broke into the most ridiculous dance imaginable. It included some hopping and earnestly lascivious wiggling with the hips.

It was not to be endured.

But what could he do?

Besides making his worst face ever?

Exactly nothing. 

He had not been allowed to take a wand – silly Dumbledore, silly Hogwarts rules, silly Ministry. 

Silly him, who had obliged. Never had there been a better opportunity for a full body bind. And it would have been a task, worthy of him. Full body bind on 20 persons was really something, even if he did not approve of foolish wand waving in general.

But alas, no such luck.

And he couldn't poison them either.

Pity.

It was over. The ridiculous dance had stopped.

He tried to be very cool and British and looked for the man who had let him in. He must try to get some information that would bring him home. Home! He must be in a worse state than he thought, if he considered Hogwarts a home.

But he had never had another one, true.

There was a noise.

And the man out of reach. 

The noise stopped with a swishing sound.

And out of the elevator directly near him came the strangest being he had ever seen. And that included elves and goblins and mountain trolls and Trelawney and Longbottom. 

Human being?

Perhaps.

It had humanoid form, alright.

But was it man or woman?

Not that it interested him. 

The being wore high heels and torn stockings. With garters. Its face was painted black and white and red. It was wearing a corset which pushed up nothing. And a tiny little panty which hid nothing.

So it was masculine, after all.

But who in their right mind would want to look like that?

Talking about right mind – how on earth had he come to think this place could only be better than Hogwarts?

The – thing – began to sing. Something about being a transvestite – who would have thought that?, thought Snape sourly, and who would go about boasting of that sorry enough fact - only a complete moron.

And for sure that he was. The potions master nearly jumped, composed as he was, and of more than average endurance, when that thing brushed and swayed against him and made a fool of himself in any conceivable way. 

He so wished for his wand, he would never be without it, once he safely reached Hogwarts again.

That thing brushed his tiny little pant with the not so tiny content against him in a way which made his eyes pop out of their sockets. 

Not to mention bulges in other parts of his body.

Disgusting. His body must be quite a fool. To be so deceived.

Embarrassing.

These lips sure did look awful.

Whoever would want to touch something so gleaming, glistening, something so red and black. Egad.

This body moved like an animal. Slithering, sliding, gliding. 

And the sound of that voice was – disgusting.

Not to mention the things it sang of.

Seduction. Sex. Freedom of choice. Fun. All that.

Boring, really.

For his educated mind.

His body – thought something completely different.

Felt something completely different.

And it was not the only one.

All the dancers looked at that vision with eyes that told too many stories. The air was full of lust.


	3. chapter 3

III.

Severus Snape couldn't help feeling intrigued.

Most people believed he hated water, he knew that, but that was completely untrue. He was quite fond of it, really.

He liked the sensual floating feeling. The near weightlessness as if in outer space. Far away from the usual troubles and disturbances.

And this water felt really special. Looked special, too.

Yes, he liked being in this swimming pool.

He actually enjoyed the feeling of water around his body. Caressing, it, whispering to it, murmuring to it. The force of it came flowing into his flesh, his nerves and bones.

His robes were floating on the surface of the water. As was his hair. 

He wore nothing under the robes.

No, he hadn't given in completely to Franknfurter. 

Well of course he had. In more than one way, he could as well admit it.

And it felt good.

Had relieved a lifelong tension in him. Freed him really.

But never in this life and on this planet was Severus Snape going to wear a corset and stockings. Nope. 

Not - ever.

And he was not wearing any make up. He was as pale by nature as the others tried to be with that stuff on their faces.

And his lips were quite rosy enough, due to all the nightly activities he had indulged in and needed no lipstick.

And his eyes had always been black and piercing enough to satisfy the needs of the most exacting observer. 

The eyes were closed, at the moment. 

He was just another fellow creature enjoying the flow of the water. 

Just here.

Just now.

No Hogwarts.

No death eaters.

Someone kissed him. Caressed him. Put wet moist lips tasting of strawberries to his. Touched his body with fluid movements mimicking the caress of the water.

It felt quite nice.

He didn't open his eyes. 

Opened his mouth instead and let a tongue intrude. Played with it, a little.

Nothing much happened. 

He floated on his own, again.

Feeling perfectly calm and satisfied. In a state of near arousal, but free. 

Nothing had to be done.

Everything could be done.

Perfect bliss.

Remembrances flooded his brain.

Nice ones, for a change.

He had had more than his fair share of dismal memories.

Now he had some nice ones, too.

Not that he had thought so, at first, of course.


	4. chapter 4

IV.

He had been lying on a bed in a room that had at last been assigned to him. He was not asleep, he couldn't feel safe in this mad house, but the day's troubles had exhausted him and he had been in a place somewhere between day and dream. He let the happenings of the day parade through his mind. With something resembling sheer disgust and a tiny bit of scientific interest. 

That thing had led the way to another room. And he, Severus Snape, potions master of Hogwarts, double agent against Voldemort, the biggest menace to human society, had followed like a lamb.

Thank god nobody knew him here.

This room was extremely interesting. It smelled of all kinds of things and looked really scientific. 

And then this – creature - had somehow MADE another creature. Under the eyes of lots of spectators in the strangest dresses imaginable. He didn't know how he did it, but it was extremely interesting. Some kind of black magic, surely. Powerful black magic, as he didn't even use a wand. 

He had looked at this man in a woman's, well, underwear, - and what sort of a woman would wear them in such a state and nothing above them, was beyond him – with a little more respect. There seemed to be more in him than met the eyes on first sight.

He talked with nature.

He could summon thunder and lightning.

Of course, the being he made was dumb as can be.

Cute, though.

All blond, glistening and gleaming, shiny, well-built and all that.

Severus Snape loathed it.

And he, the man in the high heels and the torn stockings – who had put some idiotic fake surgeon's coat over his deshabillé -, had of course made this creature for his pleasure only. His eyes showed that clearly enough.

Very loathsome, the whole business. 

Sick really.

He had looked on as this blond something exercised on an array of gift-wrapped machines, showing off his muscles and all in a tiny golden bathsuit. To the utter enjoyment of the spectators it seemed. 

There were more pheromones in the air than in a regular class full of teenagers at Hogwarts.

He of course, hadn't been aroused the slightest bit. Only disgusted in no small degree.

This being who had created the other one – the handy man called him Dr. Franknfurter, to top it off, the notion of this thing having an academic education was ridiculous beyond belief – seemed to be bound on devouring his creation whole and in front of all the spectators. It was not to be endured.

Severus Snape moved in his bed. He felt quite uncomfortable with the memory. This room was a lot hotter than his usual rooms at Hogwarts, even if this castle seemed to be as cold and damp as the other one.

Something was not quite right. 

There had been a stirring of some kind.

The air had moved as if there was someone else in the room.

He wished for his wand, desperately.

He sat up in the bed.

Wished he had trained some of those martial arts the Muggles used trying to make up for their tragic absence of magical abilities. But he hadn't.

He was stronger than he looked, but not a match to anyone bound on mischief. 

Not without a wand, loathe though he was to admit it.

He hated wand waving but he was even worse in wandless magic, other than potions.

And there was no potion handy to harm an aggressor.

He was nearly breathless with excitement. Something which he hadn't experienced for a very long time.

Hadn't missed it, either.

He sat there, staring into the dark with his piercing eyes, and listening intently. His body was as tense as – well, hell.

All of a sudden something, someone, jumped him. In the worst possible way.

Well, he was quite sure who this someone was. This abomination seemed to be human enough to let the newly born acclimate to circumstances and try his luck with his other newly acquired toy.

Which was he himself, Severus Snape.

Who fought against this being he couldn't even see. Only feel. Yes. All of it.

It was a man, alright. There was no room for any doubt. Nowhere.

He was all over him. 

And he was strong.

Supernaturally strong. 

And he, Snape, had no wand. 

Well – at last not THAT one. The new Severus Snape, floating in the water, black hair and robe forming an enticingly ornamental frame around his white face and body, grinned.

It was a grin nobody at Hogwarts would have thought the potions teacher capable of.

It was careless and easy and free and downright handsome.

But he hadn't smiled then. He had fought, he really had. And had been embarrassed by his body's reaction to the assault. 

He wouldn't have it.

Simply not.

That was out of the question.

He hadn't done anything the like for more years than he could count with two hands.

Not that he missed it. 

Too dangerous.

Much too dangerous to fish in these muddy waters. The waters of desire.

They were not for him. Not when being with somebody meant danger. Danger of being spied on by Voldemort. Or danger of having to spy on that someone for Voldemort.

There had of course been the usual things a death eater had to – perform.

He had endured them, mostly.

Nothing which would have sated his appetite.

So there had only been himself, for many many years.

And it was good as it was.

After all, as this Muggle author had said: Sex with oneself is sex with the one you know best. 

Well he really had said: Love best. 

Love was a concept that evaded him completely.

Severus had bent the saying to his needs.

Just as Franknfurter had bent him to his needs, that night.

The potions master grinned.

He didn't even know a first name of his - one-night-stand. 

Didn't need one. There were no words required.

And there hadn't been words.

No coherent ones. 

Apart from his exceedingly helpless "no's" and Franknfurter's undisturbed and cheerful 'yes's', sometimes followed by an 'oh yes'.

The man had jumped him, kissed him thoroughly with these abominations of painted lips, and defeated every attempt of resistance in Snape. 

Opening his robe with deft fingers, he had pushed him onto the bed, ripped his clothes off masterfully and lifted his legs with an ease that made the potions master breathless.

Well, the kissing didn't help his breathing either.

Nor did his being entered by an amazingly thick prick quite unceremoniously, fast and with very little preparation help. 

But it felt – not so bad.

Once he got used to it.

And he did. 

He had not been committed to one side of the river, so to speak. How could he without having any sex to speak of at all?

But he surely wouldn't have dreamt – if dream he did at all of something so common as sex – that someone not quite man nor woman would give him the greatest sensual pleasure of his lifetime.

Well, not that there were so many competitors for that award, but still.

He had been pounded into the mattress mercilessly and with a somewhat playful air at the same time.

And enjoyed it tremendously.

After the thing was done, the man left, waving nicely to him and wishing him more fun to come.

And he had been lying there, stunned, torn and stretched, not to mention fulfilled, and his brain had decided that he quite liked it.

Liked doing it, damned.

Liked having fun, yes.

And he was changed forever.

He had caught himself grinning. And even sleeping dreamlessly for the first night in years.

It was as easy as that.

You can be the river. Flow with it. Jump into it. And just feel.

Well yes.

Not at Hogwarts of course.

But here.


	5. chapter 5

V.

So now he found himself in this swimming pool, entangled with another being. Another being whom he didn't know, one of those whom he had thought so ridiculous the other day.

He opened his eyes as if in shock.

Damned.

When he could do that – here, he might as well do something the like with the blasted children in Hogwarts.

He was ice-cold. 

Where were the limits?

Where there any?

Well, he hadn't lost his mind completely. 

There were limits, yes.

Did he need to go back to Hogwarts?

What a thought.

Couldn't he just stay here?

In this mad house?

He would probably die of exhaustion. Some time soon.

But what a death.

He reached out his arms to the fellow creature that was entwining itself with him. 

Floating, flowing.

Kissing. Enjoying it. Tongues entwining. Lips caressing. Moist wetness. Everywhere.

Rubbing, or more sliding bodies against one another.

This one was female. He remembered having seen her staring at the dance as unbelievingly shocked as he himself had done.

She had learnt quite fast, it seemed.

As had he. 

It seemed so easy. And it was.

Fleetingly they came close together. Flowingly he entered her. 

As easy as that.

He felt like laughing. Laughing like mad.

She looked at him. Behind the make-up that was running away, he could see the same kind of creature he himself was. 

Someone not really believing all this. 

Not really believing how easy life could be.

How much fun.

How enjoyable.

Someone not yet regretting all the lost opportunities.

Someone revelling in here and now. 

He kissed her smiling mouth. 

And felt someone approach him from behind. 

Felt like the creature Franknfurter had created. Not that the feeling of those golden metallic underpants against his butt lasted for long. 

This impression was overtaken by his being entered by a thing which had been created together with the rest only yesterday.

It felt quite nice for something so new.

They moved together in a fleeting rhythm. No urgency, just floating and soft rocking along. As in a dance, or in a dream. 

As long as it lasted.

Just when Severus had decided that nothing Dumbledore could say would bring him back to Hogwarts, not ever – what could he offer? A threesome with him and Minerva? Uh! – something changed.

The awful man who had let him into the house was standing at the other side of the pool.

He looked different.

He had put his hair up and wore a tight fitting costume that showed his meagre body to some disadvantage.

A woman in the same outfit but with a somewhat more voluptuous body stood near him.

They were wearing very righteous faces.

And now the ugly one said something into something that magnified his shallow voice. 

Something about Franknfurter having overdone it by killing someone and that now they would leave for their planet.

Snape was intrigued. He looked on as in a dream. It must be a dream in a dream, mustn't it?

His hips were still rocking back and forth with the movement of the water. His company seemed to be equally mesmerized.

Then the man pulled a weapon. And waved it. 

The thing looked ridiculous enough but Snape had seen too many weapons in his life to laugh at one. Ugly as they were, they were highly efficient. As efficient as the unforgivables.

He thought of cursing the man with one of the not really unforgivables. But no. That wouldn't do. Besides, he had no wand.

So they exited the water.

All ten of them.

Franknfurter tried to get away. After he had tried to plead with the man. To no avail.

The man had been servant long enough. Now he was master.

Snape knew the look on his face. It was not a pleasant one.

He felt a sharp pang when Frank fell from up under the ceiling down to the floor. 

But not more.

After all, he hadn't really known the man, had he?

And he didn't know what had gone on between the two men before his arrival. 

He really knew nothing.

And had seen more deaths already in his life than he liked to remember. Could remember, really. 

Too bad.

He looked at the others. They seemed to feel the self same thing as he.

How strange.

Severus Snape found himself feeling the same other human beings felt.

Guilt. 

Embarrassment.

An urgent wish to get out of here.

They exchanged glances and they all left, faster than he thought was really necessary, when the man told them to do so.

One more look at the man whom he had thought to be his saviour.

On the floor. 

Dead.

Possibly.

Couldn't be helped.

It all had been a dream.

Stupid idea, really, to live for pleasure.

As if there weren't more important things on earth.

Duty.

And such.

They assembled outside the castle, when the whole thing blew up. Went up into space, as it seemed.

But that really couldn't be, could it?

No, of course not.

He exchanged glances with the others, as wet and deranged as himself.

What a pathetic lot.

Disgusting.

He left and found his way out of it all.

And back to Hogwarts.

After what had been, as he told Dumbledore with lips set into a thin line, his last holiday – ever.

_The end_


End file.
